Semiconductor structures are processed in plasma processing apparatuses that include a plasma processing chamber, a gas source that supplies process gas into the chamber, and an energy source that produces plasma from the process gas. Semiconductor structures are processed in such apparatuses by techniques including dry etching processes, deposition processes, such as chemical vapor deposition (CVD), physical vapor deposition, or plasma-enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD) of metal, dielectric and semiconductor materials and resist stripping processes. Different process gases and processing conditions are used for these processing techniques, as well as for processing different materials forming the semiconductor structures.